Bajo la lluvia de cerezos
by Vismur
Summary: El amor a primera vista bajo los pétalos de cerezo. Pre-Kaishin.


_Título: Bajo la lluvia de cerezos_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Amor a primera vista, crack, humor, romance._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Yazmin Danae Vasquez Lazo en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: El amor a primera vista bajo los pétalos de cerezo. Pre-Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BAJO LA LLUVIA DE CEREZOS**

 **One-Shot**

El florecimiento de los pétalos de cerezo era un evento importante para Kaito, era un momento mágico cuando estaban cayendo suavemente los pétalos, iluminando el paisaje, su amor a la fecha estaba ligado a los momentos que había pasado con sus padres.

Era maravilloso ver los arboles de sakura, con flores hermosas adornando sus ramas, y recordar los momentos preciosos que su padre había compartido con él, la magia que le había mostrado.

Así que siempre buscaba un lugar apartado para ver ese día, alejado de la gente y disfrutarlo.

Su último pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar un hermoso sonido.

Violín.

Una pieza que no conocía, y posiblemente era creación del autor, con curiosidad, se dirigió a la fuente, encontrando la escena más impresionante que había presenciado.

Shinichi Kudo, quien no sabía que había vuelto, estaba tocando un violín, con total concentración, la melodía era preciosa e iba totalmente con la caída de las flores de cerezo, que hacían una escena más haya de mágica, su corazón sintió una sensación cálida.

Se miró un momento, mirando su atuendo, estaba vestido como civil, ahora era Kaito Kuroba, no había ningún problema, y el detective estaba con los ojos cerrados, movido por el momento, probo en crear siluetas para la música, era tan atrayente, recordando la magia de su padre, empezó a crear mariposas luminosas, moviéndose al ritmo, pequeñas llamas bailarinas, purpurina creando ondas musicales, engalanando más el espectáculo.

Creando por primera vez un florecimiento de sakura mágico con la ayuda del detective.

No supo cuánto duro, pero cuando terminó, se encontró con unos ojos azules en su dirección.

Carraspeó un poco cohibido de repente, sintiendo su cara arder.

\- Lamento haber interrumpido – dijo disculpándose, parando toda su magia.

\- No, no es eso, lo que estabas haciendo era bastante bueno – dijo con un sonrojo, cambiando el peso de sus pies.

\- No mejor que tu música, eres muy bueno – contestó de nuevo el mago, mirando embelesado el sonrojo del otro, nunca había sentido esta sensación en su corazón.

\- No soy realmente muy bueno – respondió el detective, rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo.

\- Soy Kaito Kuroba, es un placer conocerte – dijo con torpeza.

\- eh, sí, soy Shinichi Kudo – se presentó formalmente.

Siguió después un silencio, el mago no sabía cómo interpretarlo, era cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo asfixiante, y su corazón estaba golpeando su pecho emocionado.

¡Corazón cálmate!, regaño a su órgano rojo, quien parecía no hacerle caso.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – preguntó el detective, Kaito no pensó que su rostro se volviera ese tono de rojo.

\- Si claro – respondió de inmediato, incapaz de apartar sus ojos.

Shinichi empezó a tocar otra melodía, con más fuerza, más dinámica y latente, Kaito se esforzó en encontrar forma de seguir el ritmo.

Ambos se miraban con diversión, sus ojos se encontraban seguido, se analizaban, y por un momento, era un precioso pedazo perfecto, era como estar enamorado.

Kaito se tambaleo un poco, pero regresó a la fiesta de música y magia.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, ambos cesaron, agotados de semejante espectáculo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en este momento evitando la mirada, mirando de reojo entre ellos.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?, conozco un buen lugar – dijo Kaito, era un buen momento para conocer al detective, lejos de robos, casos y asesinatos.

De hecho sonaba como una muy buena idea.

\- Ah, claro, no hay problema – el detective fue a buscar su estuche, para guardar su violín.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó, ahora muy emocionado por haber sido aceptado, dando su mano para tomar la del detective.

\- Si – dijo él, tomando su mano, el mago la apretó con fuerza, dirigiéndolo al restaurante, sin dejar de mirar al detective.

Si, por muy extraño que suene, posiblemente está enamorado.

Bueno, Shinichi era la mejor opción si tenía que elegir a alguien, oh, él tomaría sus oportunidades entonces, gracias Lady Luck.

FIN


End file.
